Servant of Evil
by AlterCinto
Summary: My take on the song "Servant of Evil" by Len Kagamine. R & R please!


Aku no Meshitsukai

Song originally by Vocaloid

Story written by Cinto

"Len, Len!" A voice, so bright and beautiful, hums over the arid summer air. It's your voice, the voice of my princess. The one I am destined to serve. Walking toward you, I ruminate over how you seem to have two personalities. When you call for me, when you talk to me and laugh, your voice is full of such innocence. It's so different from how you are with the people of your kingdom. I like to imagine that I am special to you, even though you do not know we are related. It is nice to think such things, but I will not say it. For you are the princess and I am the servant. And that will never change. If only to protect you, I will even become a monster, though you do not know. This brings back one of the only things we two do not share- memories of our younger days.

We were separated at a young age, by the adult's selfish arrangements. If only not for them, our lives could have been so much different. Pitiful twins we are, you a ruler and I your servant. But that still does not change our bond. We were blessed by the church bells, though was that really a blessing? Too much expectations were held on our shoulders, too much was wanted from us. And only because even before we were born, the adults had already decided our fate. What was it they saw in us? Why would they take you, and leave me behind? It saddens me to think of how different we could have been. I can still remember you giving me a crown of bright flowers. I- no, we were happy then. But then the adults came, and they carried you away. Twins separated by fate, you to become a queen and I to be your servant. Though we are still happy now, even if I am bloodied and you remain innocent, I still wish for the days when we were small.

I bow to you, and brush my lips on your dainty gloved hand. "Yes, my princess." I don't need commands to understand what you want, what you like, what you want from me that only I can give. It may be foolish to think that only I, merely a servant, could give my princess what you want; but what you want even if you don't realize it, is love. It is a happy moment, and I smile as we talk. You would always call for me at this time of the day. And I would respond. "Today's snack is…" Even though you weren't supposed to, you would still always share your snack with me, only your servant. Your favorite line, "Oh, it's time for a snack", and always said so innocently and said to me, and only me, your loyal servant.

The kingdom is in turmoil, it is said. I myself have not seen it, but it is happening. I think back to those I've killed for you, and I can't count the number. It saddens me, and when I must return to you covered in the blood of innocents, sometimes I can't hold back tears. I will never show you them, though. I can't bear to let you know that you are bringing me pain. The girl dressed in red, whose father I killed for you, and countless others. Their tears fall like acid rain on my soul. I am becoming an evil, but I am becoming one for your sake. Others tell me that you are cruel and you are mean and uncaring to those you rule over. I can't bring myself to see you like that, my only image of you is the bright and innocent young girl giving me the wreath of flowers, and saying your favorite phrase, "Oh, it's time for a snack." Even if the entire world should become your enemy, I will protect you with all I am. I will protect you, so just be yourself and smile. Even if I were to die, I would only wish for your happiness. For I am more than just your servant; I am your twin brother and I always will be looking out for you even if you don't know.

Later, you sent me out to a neighboring nation, the kingdom of green. It was…nice, people wouldn't run away from me in fear because I looked like you and because I killed for you. The people there were not suspicious, and held only good cheer in their hearts. A girl in green, in particular was nice to me. Her gentle voice and kind smile remind me of you. I couldn't help falling for her. Please forgive me for that, my princess. But just like you, she was in love with the king of a faraway nation, the kingdom of blue. I know you loved that man as well, so if you wish I will crush the kingdom of green. I will do it for you, because you are my princess and I am your servant. If you order her death, I will do it. But even as I commit the crime for you, I can't stop tears of my own. I killed the girl in green for you, but I can't shake the feeling that this will have consequences far greater than you, so innocent and childlike, could have ever imagined.

Just as I expected, your kingdom is rioting. Very soon, and end will come to you, to me, to all of us. But I will try as hard as I can to prevent it. We will all die in turn at the hands of the enraged people. A man of blue in a mask and the lady dressed in red armor are at the head of the army, and I won't admit it to anyone, but I sympathize with them, and I am sorry to them. After all, I had destroyed their happiness with my own hands. Their company is small, but it is growing by the day, a veritable forest of spears and swords. You do not know about this matter, and for that I am glad. I only wish for you to keep being happy and saying your favorite phrase, "Oh, it's time for a snack." And though the burden on me is weighing heavily, I respond with a smile. "Today's snack will be brioche." As you smile innocently, I can't help but hope we can stay in this time forever and not experience what I know is coming. If this is what the people call "retribution", then let me be the one to be punished and not you.

All the servants have fled the kingdom to avoid the certainty of the fate of death. This "retribution" at the hands of the people will certainly come, but if in any way possible, I will take it upon myself to defy it. "Here," I say as our castle is stormed and the walls broken down into rubble, "Take my clothes and wear them. Escape immediately." As you look at me, with sadness and shock in your brilliant blue gaze, I give her my best 'it will be alright' smile. I have no regrets as I speak what will probably be my final words to her. "It's fine, we're twins after all. Nobody will be able to tell the difference." We exchange clothes quickly, and you vanish into the crowd. But not before I give you a last signal of our bond- a quick kiss on your forehead. You are crying now, I can see even though you are hiding your face. Are you now realizing the pain you've caused to everyone? Regretting it all? I hope not, for I only wish that you will be happy even after I'm gone.

I'm now the queen, and you are the fugitive. When the church bells toll, I will be executed in your place. How ironic it is, that the same bells that blessed us at our birth will be the same ones that signal our end together, and the end of my life. Though I have no regrets about this decision, I can't help but wish that fate had not been so cruel to us. A lamentable and pitiful pair of twins we are, you now a fugitive from your own kingdom, and I in the executioner's hold. If they must call you evil, then alas, I must be as well- for we share the same blood. I suppose I deserve it, after all I did to not only our own kingdom but the lands of blue and green as well. It is nearly my time, and I offhandedly notice that it is just about the same time of day as when you used to call for me.

As the time approaches, I look back at what our kingdom has become. You, my lovely twin sibling used to reign at the top of the kingdom, and I was your servant. Together, we were happy. Fate has made this savage and cruel. A sad ending indeed awaits our tale. Even if the entire world should become your enemy, I will always protect you, so you just be happy wherever you are, somewhere far away from this place of tragedy. My final thoughts finished, the time has come. The sound of the bells signals the end, and I don't even bother to look at the crowd. Instead, closing my eyes in acceptance, I utter your favorite phrase as the blade comes down;

"_Oh, it's time for a snack."_

If only we could be reborn, then it would be nice if we were born twins again. But until then, I only wish for your happiness, wherever you may be.


End file.
